1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid dispensers and, more particularly, to straws for beverage containers.
2. Prior Art
Beverage containers in the form of metal cylindrical cans having a pull-tab closure are very familiar to consumers. It is sometimes desirable for the user to withdraw the liquid within the container through a straw. The reasons for this include the fact that it is more sanitary to drink from a straw rather than placing one's mouth over the opening in the can and also, that small children find it easier to drink through a straw than through the can opening.
There have been attempts in the past to provide a straw that is included within the container and can be utilized upon its opening. One type of such built-in straw is disclosed in Deaver, U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,278.
Prior art straws which were built into containers were cumbersome to use and were not always reliable in their operation.